Insanity Is As Insanity Does
by yaoigirl22
Summary: It's been a year since they found their brother. Slowly he is healing,but unaware to them a darkness is hiding waiting to be realeased, and reek chaos onto the turtle family, will thier bond as brothers stay strong? NEW TITLE!
1. A year with Insanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**

* * *

**

**Insanity Thy Name Is Michelangelo II**

A startled shout followed by a loud thud from above made neighbors look up at the ceiling before shrugging and going about their business, meanwhile upstairs April glared at the purple clad turtle who grinned sheepishly. " Sorry" he said as he helped pick up the fallen groceries, " We thought you'd be use to it by now April" April throw an apple at him that was easily caught, " Well I'm not" she said going to the kitchen with the food, Don following with apple in hand.

"Anyway what are you doing here Donnie" "You said that you're heater needed to be fixed again" "I completely forgot" "I figured that" she didn't have to turn around to know that the turtle was smirking. "Well have at it" she said "And be careful" Don was already gone.

By the time Will and Grace came on, Don was finished with the heater " It shouldn't give you anymore trouble, but seeing as I said that twelve times in the past couple of years, I wouldn't believe that" April smiled, " Thanks Don, you hungry?" "No, besides I better go before Leo has a heart attack" "Okay, Oh! How Mikey doing any changes?" Something flickered in those brown eyes that made April worry.

"He doing fine he'll look at us with no recognition sometimes but that's been going on less and less" April sensed that her friend was hiding something, but wasn't going to push it.. yet "Well that's good" Don nodded "Well better go" "Say hi to everyone for me".

**********

Mikey sat on the floor waiting patiently for Raph to come out of the bathroom, Leo was in the dojo doing his katas while Don was visiting April. He looked up when the door clicked open, eye lighting up when Raph came out " Sorry it took so long" Raph mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed at having someone wait on him to come out the bathroom, the two then went to the living room to watch TV, well tried to. Mikey kept staring at Raph, making the other very uncomfortable.

A year has pass since their little brother's return and the three older turtles are barley getting use to the new lifestyle that was now clock work to them, at night Mikey slept with Leo, in the day the sea-green turtle followed Raph around everywhere expect topside where he would wait at the entrance for the emerald-green turtle's return, and if he wanted attention he'd go find Don. None of them knew why their baby brother decided to do this and when questioned blue eyes would stare blankly at them, so they let it be.

Raph finally having enough of Mikey just staring and not saying a word turn to his brother "What?" he asked calmly Mikey blinked at him before turning to watch what was ever on the television, given his older brother a better view of the scar around Mikey's neck, they finally got the collar off but it left a scar. Another reminder of what they're failer.

***********

Mikey crawled into his eldest brother's bed; he curled up underneath the sheets and waited for Leo. Minutes later Leo came in, cleaned from his shower, when he got into bed Mikey instantly latched onto him, the turtle winced at the iron grip but didn't push his brother away. Blue eyes stared hard at the older turtle before slowly drooping and then finally closing, Leo sighed in relief as the grip lessened; he then wiggled around to get comfortable, until he finally settled down and went to sleep.

************

**They sent us away, eyes burning with anger….hatred**

Glowing eyes stared hard as he was dragged in.

**We always hoped that they'd come for us, prayed that would appear to free us from this pain.**

Metal bars strapped him to the cold table.

**They never did.**

"Last chance Michelangelo, tell me where you're brothers and the rat is and the pain will stop" "Tried looking in Florida? I heard the weathers great this time of year", glowing eyes narrowed "Very well"

**They left us to loneliness.**

**Left us sorrow**

**Left us to pain**

Screams filled the room, blood spilling for hours.

**Left us to die.**

* * *

**Well here the squel to Insainty, I hope you like it. **

**I really wasn't plannig on making a part two, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone !!! Damn you plot bunnies! Damn yoooouuuu!**

**Well anyway, tell me waht you think. **

**Review Please! **


	2. Wanting Insanity Back

**Words in** **//** **mean bad voice talking**

**Words in**_ //_ **mean good voice talking**

**And you'll get a little clue about one of those in this chappie ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Insanity Thy Name Is Michelangelo II**

Raph had left, going to visit Casey leaving him alone with Leo and Don. He wanted to follow the older turtle, to go topside.

**Go. **

Mikey took a step forward towards the exit

_No._

He stopped, and took a step back. He wasn't suppose to leave, but…..

**It'll only be for a minute.**

Only a minute, that wasn't long and besides Don and Leo were both busy they wouldn't even notice him gone.

_They said no._

They did and he didn't want to make his brothers mad, he had seen Raphie mad, it was scary.

**It won't take long, besides you've been though worst then going topside.**

**Remember where they abandon you.**

Mikey stiffen, they did leave him, all alone in the dark.

_They didn't leave us, they searched for us. Everyday _

**Lies**

Mikey shook his head, and told the two fighting voices to be quiet. His gaze then turned to the exit, his hand lifted, it was only for a moment. Just to see what's out there and made remember some things like before, it will only a minute.

"Mikey?" a hand gently took hold of his shoulder and turned him around "What are you doing?" Leo asked, Mikey glanced back at the door then back at his brother "Raphie left" he then said, Leo let him go and watched his younger sibling go to Don's lab.

He made a mental note to ask Don to get extra locks, incase his little brother tried to sneak out again.

***********

The last purple dragon thug landed on the heap with a groan, smirking Casey turned to his partner in crime, frowning when he saw the distance look in golden eyes.

"Hey Raph you okay man?" Raph sighed and nodded "Yea, it's just Mikey" Casey nodded in understanding "How is he?", "Fine, he getting better. He remember some things"

Raph didn't want to tell his best friend about how uncomfortable he felt around his brother, or how he shivered when that blue gazed stared at him. He didn't want to tell the man he considered a brother that he was afraid of his little brother, or how he felt something dark was walking around the lair.

"Raph?"

Said turtle shook his head he mumbled a 'fine' before scaling the wall, a slightly worried Casey behind him.

**********

Later the night, Raph entered the lair tired and a little sore. A green blur attached itself to him, a whimper made him instinctively wrap an arm around the body, Mikey buried his face in his brother's neck and whimpered again.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked softly, although weary of his brother, it didn't stop him from worrying for him. "Oh Raph you got him" Mikey tensed and pressed closer to the bigger turtle as Donnie came rushing towards them, "What happen?" Raph asked the brainy turtle, as he tried to calm the frighten terrapin glued to him.

"Me and Mike were in the lab, he was playing with a jigsaw puzzle I gave him, everything was fine until I accidently knocked over my medical bag and everything fell out" Don explained, making sure to keep a distance from his younger brother, "I think he had a flash back when he saw my scalpel and he got scared and ran off believing I was going to hurt him." by now Mikey had calmed down, but was eyeing his genius brother wearily.

**He tried to hurt you!  
**

_It was an accident!__  
_

**No it wasn't, he wanted to hurt you!****  
**

_That's a lie! Donnie would never hurt us!_

Mikey groaned in pain, as the pounding on his head intensified, "Stop it" he nearly sobbed "Please it hurts". Raph cursed and Don went to get pain relievers. Raph then carried the smaller turtle to the sofa, where he then laid him down.

Mike curled up once he was on the sofa, Raph rubbed the shaking shell something that Master Splinter use to do, to calm them when they were upset or sick. "Better?" the red clad turtle asked when the shaking stopped, the sea –green head nodded, Don came back with water, the pain relievers were crushed and mixed into the water.

"Here Mikey" he said, feeling his heart twinge when his brother cringed away from him in fear. "It's okay Mike, it's just Don remember? He brought something to make your head stop hurting" Raph said, Mikey who had his face hiding in the sofa, trying to drown out the fighting voices, peeked at the glass of water in Don's hand, then at said turtle who was waiting patiently for him to take it.

Slowly he reached out his hand and took it.

Don sighed relieved when Mikey dranked the medicated water, he didn't like seeing his little brother in pain, but when he got like this there wasn't much they could do. It was frustrating, and at times he just wanted to scream, and hunt down the Shedder for making his brother like this. He knew it would make him feel just a little better, because what he really wanted was to have his baby brother back, they all did.

*********

This child held so much fear and pain, it was beautiful. Oh how easy it will be for me to control him, to feast upon his soul. It's only a matter of time, but I must be careful. The red one may suspect something, and if he finds out my plans will be ruined. I can't let that happen, for Michelangelo and his brothers well be mine.

* * *

**Here Chapter 2! Sorry it's a little short, and thanks for thw reviews I'm glad you liked the begining. **

**Anywho don't look like things are going while for the brothers does it? Especially Mikey, poor thing.**

**Review please and I'll try to update quicker.**

**Bye-bye! **

**P.s. Do not own TMNT, such a sas world we live in T T.**


	3. The Shadow of Insanity

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

**I forfit to mention that the setting is after the 2007 Movie, soory ^^:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

**

* * *

**

**Insanity Thy Name Is Michelangelo II**

Something awoken him, he wasn't sure what at first until he reached for his bed partner only to find empty space, Mikey was gone. Leo rolled over and gazed around the room hoping to see the youngest, when he didn't he got out of bed and out of his room. He found Mikey in the kitchen talking to air.

"Not true"

A pause

"They looked for me"

Another pause

"They didn't mean it"

Again a pause

"Not true, not true, not true, not true!"

"Mikey"

The young turtle sniffled and looked at his brother, who stood in the doorway. "Mikey what's wrong?" he knew what was wrong; the voices his brother heard were confusing him, telling him lies.

Mike shook his head before resuming the task he was doing before the voice spoke, he turned on the stove.

"Mike?" blue eyes blinked at his brother "I'm cooking" he stated, "At two in the morning?"

Mike tilted his head "I always cook, don't I?" Leo smiled, "Yea you do" he said. Mikey smiled "I remembered!" he said happily, Leo chuckled before going over and turning off the stove, Mikey gave a curious look before it quickly becoming fearful, did he do something wrong?

**Run before he hurts you!**

**No he won't! **

"Let's wait until the sun up before we start cooking anything" Leo said, ignoring the scared look his brother gave him. "Not mad?" his brother asked Leo shook his head "No"

**Lie! **

Mikey frowned, he stared down at his hands remembering what the voice had told minutes before, he then looked up at the other turtle. "You love me?" he asked, this shocked and surprised Leo, why ask such an obvious question. It made him wonder what was going on in his little brother's head, what** were** the voices telling him.

"Of course Mikey"

"Say it"

"I love you"

**He only saying that. It's not true.**

Mikey hugged his brother.

************

There was a shadow in his room, Mikey stared at the shadow that was on his wall. It waved at him, he giggled and waved back. It motion for him to come closer, and he did without a second thought. The shadow 's blank face split into what looked like a smile, " Hi" Mikey said happily in making a new friend.

The shadow danced to the other side and Mikey followed with a giggle and soon a game of tag began.

"Mikey?"

They both froze, footsteps were quickly approaching the room. Mikey turned back to his new friend only to find him gone. "There you are, come on Leo finally found the movie" Don said, Mikey followed the other out the room.

The shadow came again, this time in the kitchen. The shadow this time was playing with a knife, Mikey watched him with a amazement as the shadow twirled and flipped the knife in the air. He gasped when the knife suddenly disappeared, then reappeared on the kitchen counter, his eyes widen when it floated back into the shadows hand. The shadow bowed when he was applauded.

**My Friend**

The blue-eyed turtle stopped his clapping and froze, that voice. It was the one that told him all those bad things about his brothers.

The shadow smiled.

* * *

**Here Chapter 3, I hope you like it.**

**Bye-bye **

**Review Please **


	4. Talking to the Shadow of Insanity

**Insanity Thy Name Is Michelangelo II**

Mikey was sitting by the entrance door, like he always did when Raph left, only this time Don went with him. The young turtle turned to the Shadow that sat next to him and scowled, "You're not real" he said. The shadow tilted its head.

**Says who?**

"Donnie"

**The smart one? The one who calls you names?**

"No he doesn't"

**Don't you remember? **

"Remember?" the Shadow sighed "You don't remember" it mumbled "Remember what?" Mikey asked curious.

**What they did to you**

Mikey frowned, what they did to him?

"What did they do?"

**They hurt you**

"No"

**It's true, they hurt you. Then threw you away and left you.**

"No, you're lying"

**Do I?**

"They wouldn't do that"

**Would they?**

Mikey nodded.

**Then explain the four years with the Shedder**

The young turtle flinched at the name, "What does that have to do with anything?"

**You stayed there for four years, not a word from your brothers.**

"They said, they couldn't find me"

**Isn't Donnie suppose to be the smart on? **

**He could have you in an instead**

Mikey hated to admit it, but it was true.

**But he didn't, they left you to suffer.**

Did they really? "But they said, that they loved me"

**It was all lies**

That couldn't be true; they wouldn't do that to him.

**Hush now, don't cry**

Mikey wiped his tears, "Not true" he sobbed.

**I'm sorry but it is**

A hand placed itself on his head "Mike?" Mikey flinched away from his brother. He wiped his tears away and looked around for Shadow, it was gone.

************

Shadow was whispering things to him, while Leo and him slept. Telling him things, showing him things that seemed so real, but were they?

**Trust me**

And what happen to that other voice, the one that brought comfort to him. Where did it go?

**It was a trick, by your brothers**

He didn't want to believe that, any of it for that matter….but what if it was true. What if it was all a lie, all the things his brothers said and did weren't true. What was he to do?

"Leo"

A mumble

"Leo"

Eyes open, "What's wrong?" worry in those eyes. Was it just a mask?

"Mikey?"

"You won't lie to me right?"

Eyes blinked in confusion

"What?"

Mikey picked at the sheet, not meeting his brother's eyes "S-Shadow" he said, "he said that you, Donnie and Raphie, don't really love me a-and that everything is a lie". Leo frowned and sit up, Mikey tensed. A hand on his head made him flinched.

"Shadow is not real, Mikey"

"But---"

"And whatever he told you, isn't true. We do love you Mikey, your are brother and we wouldn't hurt you. We kill ourselves first before we do that"

"Then why---" Mikey trailed off

"Why what?"

"Nothing"

Leo stared hard at his little brother, he could feel the confusion radiating off of him, he wished he could do more for him, but knew the most he could do was convince the orange loving turtle that he was loved and that the things he heard were all lies. Especial this Shadow thing, who or what ever this thing was it was hurting his brother, and Leo didn't like it.

****************

Things are going well, the young one is starting to doubt his brothers. It's only a mater of time now, and then they well all be mine.

* * *

**Here chapter 4 sorry its so short. **

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**Reveiw again Please!!!**

**P.S. I do not own TMNT, I do one the Shadow though.**


	5. Only Insanity Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**A/N: Yes I'm back with this puppy, finally I got my mojo back with this one. And its Long AND has a new title!!!!**

**Now on with the show!!**

**

* * *

**

**Insanity Is As Insanity Does**

Mikey had burnt his hand, Don clicked his tongue in disapproval as he examined the wound, wondering why no one was watching the younger turtle.

"M'sorry"

Don looked at the turtle and gave a gentle smile "It's okay" he said, as he started wrapping the burnt hand, "Just be more careful, next time" Mikey nodded, when he was done, Don took his younger brother to the living room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Raphie went outside and Leo followed"

"And they left you?" Don frowned that didn't sound right, he then noticed how nervously his brother was shifting.

"Mike?"

Mikey flinched, surprising the older turtle; he knew his voice wasn't at all anger.

"M'hungry" the youngest then said, Don blinked.

"Um okay" he was confused

"Can I have pizza?"

Don nodded, still confused by the sudden change of behavior but headed to the kitchen to warm up leftover pizza, Mikey followed and stopped at the doorway, watching his brother take in the now destroyed kitchen.

Surprise was the only emotion Don could feel right now that and confusion. He turned to his brother who was shyly peeking inside, his gazed fearful, it then clicked.

"Mikey did you do this?"

Mikey ducked away for a moment then peeked back inside and nodded.

"Why?"

"M'hungry"

"Mikey?"

"Please?" the voice whimpered, clearly afraid.

Don sighed "Alright, just let me clean this mess up first" Mikey flinched when his brother started moving, Don raised a brow but said nothing and focused on his task.

************

When Raph and Leo came home later, Mikey was asleep and Don was furious.

"What the _**fuck**_ were you two thinking leaving him alone like that!?"

"But Don—"

"NO! I don't want to hear any excuses!"

Both brothers flinched, when Don was angry it was best just to stand there and shut up, unless you like having your limbs removed from your body.

"He got burnt and made a mess in the kitchen for some unknown reason!"

This got their attention, although they were guilty about leaving their brother and him getting hurt, it somewhat befuddled them that Mikey would destroy the kitchen, but then again the younger has been acting strange these past few days.

"It took me months to fix that damn toaster too!"

"Um Donnie"

"And now I need to get a new coffee maker too"

"Don"

"I can't work without my caffeine!"

"DON!"

"What?!"

"Look we're sorry, but Mikey was sleeping when we left and we figured we be back before he woke up"

Don sighed, his anger quickly dimming away, he knew it wasn't their fault it was just that Mikey's behavior really bothered him.

"I know" the olive turtle said softly, "I know"

While Leo and Don talked, Raph headed to his room, where he was told Mikey was sleeping in. He creaked the door opened, and saw the figure of his brother huddled under the covers, he was about to close the door and head to the shower, when a voice stopped him.

"Raphie?"

"Yea Mike"

"You came back"

Raph blinked at this, before fully entering the room, and making his way to the younger.

"Crouse I came back, wha? Ya thought I wasn't?"

"He said you wouldn't" Mikey whispered, his blue eyes peeking from underneath the covers, golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who said, that Shadow guy, thing or whatever it is"

Mikey just pulled the covers back over his head, covering his eyes.

"I did something bad Raphie" the younger's voice was muffled from the sheets but Raph heard him.

"What? You mean the kitchen, aw don't worry about that. Don and Leo are cleaning the rest now"

"Donnie mad at me, I heard him yelling"

"He isn't mad at you, he mad at me and Leo, for leaving you be yourself, but I wanna know something Mikey, why did you trash the kitchen? Got into a fight with the toaster over or something"

Mikey shifted making the hammock sway a bit before answering

"I got angry"

"At what?"

Mikey made a sound that could have be a whimper or a groan, before a hand shot from underneath the cover and pull Raph down. Gold and blue stared at each other, until Raph shifted into the hammock, he placed himself on his shell and had Mikey lay on his plastron.

Mikey made a content noise as he curled and snuggled as close as possible to his bigger brother, sighing with relief and happiness when a protective if not slightly possessive arm draped over him. He giggled when the hammock started to rock, back and forth, then the room was quiet.

"Raphie?"

"Hmm?"

"You love me?"

"Yea I do"

"Say it"

"I love you"

"Again"

Raph blinked at this but did as commanded

"Again"

"I love you"

Blue eyes slowly started to close, the gentle rocking of the hammock lullabying him to sleep  
"One more"

"I love you"

Mikey smiled, then fell asleep. Raph watched his brother sleep; he caressed a sea-green cheek before tightening his arm around the body on top of him.

Golden eyes glared at the shadows.

***********

The red one suspects something, I will need to tread carefully when that one is around, a minor setback but soon everything will come into place, and Michelangelo will be mine!

**************

"Leo"

One eye opened to glance at the young turtle that stood nervously and shyly at the dojo doorway.

"You need something Mikey"

Mikey nodded, then shook his head but then nodded again only to shake his head once more

Leo chuckled at the cute display of confusion.

"You can't make up your mind?"

"Um I w-w-want—"

Leo frowned at the stuttering, knowing Mikey only did that when he was nervous or unsure, but said nothing mentally encouraging his brother to go on.

"I –I—I want t-t-o go o-o-o-ut-s-s-s-side"

Amber eyes widen at the request

"Mikey"

"Please?"

Leo didn't know what to say or do, he brother had tried to leave the lair once and that was it, but now his brother was asking to go outside, and the leaf green turtle didn't want that. Leo was afraid of losing his brother again, not only that but Mikey's memories were not back, meaning he would be vulnerable, the leader knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happen to his baby brother.

"Leo"

Leo looked into those begging blue eyes.

What to do?

* * *

**Yes what to do Leo, what to do? I say we DANCE!!!!!........okay maybe not dance.**

**What do you think of it and the new title? Tell me**

**Review Please!!**


End file.
